Qu'une seule envie
by oOYumiOo
Summary: Quelques temps apres le depart de Sasuke chez Orochimaru, Naruto pense a sa vie...


**Titre** : Qu'une seule envie…

**Autatrice** : oOYumiOo

**Disclaimer** :… Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, le poème si!

**Couple** : … Hmm, un genre de SasuNaru… enfin, lisez, vous verrez bien! xP

**Note** : Soyez indulgents, ne faites pas attention aux fautes…

Enjoy!

* * *

_Comme chaque soir, je suis déprimé_

_  
Comme chaque soir, je regarde ces photos_

Naruto se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. D'ailleurs, ça lui arrivait souvent ces temps-ci… Il finit par se lever et s'accouda au rebord de sa fenêtre, une photo toujours serrée contre son cœur. La fameuse photo de l'équipe 7, Sakura tout sourire, Kakashi leur jouant dans les cheveux… Sasuke et lui se faisant la gueule. Sentant les larmes revenir, il préféra remettre le cadre à sa place…

_J__e ne sais comment t'oublier_

_  
Comment tout reprendre à zéro..._

Comment faire pour t'oublier ? Est-ce possible ?... Je crains que non… Comment oublier des jours comme celui là, où l'on se bataillait pour diverses raisons stupides… Ou quand tu t'es sacrifié pour me protéger pendant notre combat contre Haku… Ou quand nous sommes montés jusqu'en haut de ces arbres… Ou encore, notre premier baisé, à l'académie… Comment pourrais-je oublier les plus beaux moments que j'ai vécus ?

_Nos corps entrelacés..._

Mais ça, c'était le mois dernier

Même l'amour que l'on se portait n'a pas été assez fort. Pas assez fort pour que tu restes à mes côtés. Que tu oublies ta douleur, ton passé, ton frère… J'aurais tout donné pour effacer cette profonde tristesse qui t'habitait… Je me souviens comme si c'était hier du dernier soir que nous avons passé ensemble…

Pourquoi je n'ai pas su quoi te dire

_  
Pourquoi je n'ai pas essayé de te retenir..._

À ce moment-là, je n'ai rien tenté. Je le regretterai probablement toute ma vie. Je voyais bien que tu te préparais, que tu allais sortir et ne jamais revenir. Les mots doux que tu prononçais avec chaleur, comme pour me consoler… Comme une promesse que tu ne m'oublierais pas totalement… Je t'ai vu passé la porte… Je n'ai rien fait… La douleur me clouant sur place. Cette douleur indéfinissable qui vous enlève tous vos moyens…

_Ces souvenirs du passé_

_  
Revenus me hanter_

Ce soir, comme tous les autres soirs, je suis là, à ma fenêtre, espérant. Espérant quoi ? Je n'en sais rien… Probablement te voir tourner le coin de la rue, les mains dans les poches. Te voir rentrer à la maison. Te voir revenir vers moi. Je reste là, à regarder le vide où j'espère te voir apparaître en vain, ressassant tous ces vieux souvenirs qui me donnent une infime raison de vivre.

Me rendent fou à m'en mutiler

_  
Même à vouloir me suicider..._

Et voilà. Mes pensées finissent généralement ainsi. Ces temps-ci, beaucoup plus souvent… Même s'ils me soutiennent, Sakura, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Kiba, Hinata, Neji et les autres, je ne peux m'empêcher de désespérer. Jamais tu ne me reviendras. Tu es parti pour de bon, je le sens. Je le sais. Je ne veux pas t'abandonner, mais ma persévérance a ses limites… Je perds un peu plus l'espoir de te retrouver à chaque jour qui passe et finit par me dire que ça ne vaut pas la peine de continuer. Pas si tu n'es plus là à mes côtés.

_Ceci est la dernière chose que je vais écrire_

_  
Je ne veux plus jamais souffrir_

Ça y est, je l'ai finalement décidé. Je n'en peux plus. J'ai craqué. Vivre est un supplice … Amertume et désespoir… Cette douleur insoutenable qui me ronge depuis si longtemps… Trop longtemps… Elle a finit par avoir raison de moi. Sasuke, ton départ est pour moi une blessure qui ne cicatrisera jamais…

C'est peut-être stupide, tu vas me dire

_  
Mais te voir avec lui, c'est encore pire..._

Pardonne-moi, Sasuke. Je ne peux plus supporter de te savoir si loin de moi, de n'avoir reçu de tes nouvelles depuis déjà trop longtemps… Savoir que chaque jour, ce serpent te détruis un peu plus, qu'il prend possession de ton corps et de ton esprit… Savoir que le Sasuke que j'aimais meurt à petits feux…

_Sans toi, je vis un enfer_

_  
Que de souvenirs amers_

Je n'en peux plus de leurs regards empli de compassion et de pitié. Je n'en peux plus de vivre dans le passé, de vivre dans les années de notre jeunesse où l'on s'aimait follement, simplement trop timides pour se l'avouer… J'ai besoin de toi, Sasuke… Sors-moi de l'enfer dans lequel tu m'as plongé…

Seul, je sombre dans la mélancolie

_  
Je n'ai plus qu'une seule envie..._

Je ne veux plus de leur pitié. Je ne veux plus gâcher leur vie. Avoir l'impression d'être un fardeau pour eux… Je n'en peux plus de m'effondrer dès qu'une personne prononce ton nom… Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, comme si je n'étais pas déjà suffisamment à plaindre, chaque soir, ces souvenirs qui m'assaillent, qui m'achèvent littéralement… Sasuke, tu m'as demandé de vivre, mais comment puis-je le faire ? Pardonne-moi Sasuke, je ne t'ai pas oublié. Je n'ai plus qu'une seule envie…

_**...En finir...**_

****

* * *

**Yumi** _se faisant pleurer elle-même _: … _Snif…_ Comment aie-je pu écrire une fic si déprimante ! T.T

**Sasuke & Naruto **: …………

**Yumi** : Je sais je sais… Je suis désolée de vous faire subir ça !

Reviews ?


End file.
